1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to inspecting parts and, more specifically, to inspecting parts using a laser inspection system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to inspecting parts using a laser inspection system connected to a robotic arm connected to a base of a crane system.
2. Background
Currently, parts are validated for dimensional conformance using computer-aided metrology or physical inspection. Floor space dedicated to conventional computer-aided metrology equipment may be undesirably large.
Computer-aided metrology equipment has a dedicated location. The parts may be moved to the computer-aided metrology equipment for inspection within a manufacturing environment. Moving the parts to the computer-aided metrology equipment may take an undesirable amount of time or energy. Additionally, moving the parts may cause inconsistencies in the parts.
Dimensions of computer-aided metrology equipment limit an inspected part size. Some parts may be too large to fit within the conventional computer-aided metrology equipment. When the parts are too large to fit within the computer-aided metrology equipment, the parts may be physically inspected.
Physical inspection may be undesirably expensive due to a large amount of operator time. Further, the physical inspection may be less accurate than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.